precious
by AKira2305
Summary: "gue pengen jadi orang yang berharga bagi loe bakagami"/ Apa yang terjadi jika kagami taiga sang maji tenshi ditembak oleh pangeran mesum dari touo? Apa kagami akan menerima? AOKAGA


**Kuroko no Basuke@Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning:OOC, gaje, Typos, shonen-ai

Rate:T

 **"gue pengen jadi orang yang berharga bagi loe"**

enjoy reading reader _

 **from:ahomine**

 **to:kagami taiga**

 **subjek:ketemu**

 **bakagami, pulang sekolah gue tunggu di lapangan tempat kita biasa 1on1**

getaran dari hpnya membuat kagami yang tadi tengah memperhatikan pelajaran-mungkin- sedikit tersentak, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalan saku secara diam-diam "ahomine"kening kagami mengkerut, tumben banget dia ngajak 1on1 di hari selasa, biasanya di hari jum'at biar sekalian nginep

 **from:kagami taiga**

 **to:ahomine**

 **subjek:re:ketemu**

 **tumben loe ngajak 1on1 hari ini, tapi ok, awas sampe lo telat**

selesai membalas pesan untuk aomine, kagami kembali mencoba fokus dengan guru yg berada di depannya

suara bel yang dari tadi di tunggu kagami pun akhirnya berbunyi, apalagi kalo bukan bel pulang sekolah, ia pun segera membereskan meja begitu sang guru keluar kelas, begitu mejanya sudah terlihat bersih dan ia memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, kagami segera berlari menuju keluar kelas, tapi baru saja keluar dari pintu kuroko memanggilnya "kagami kun, kau mau kemana? hari ini kita kan mau latihan" kagami menepuk keningnya, ia lupa jika hari ini klub basket ada latihan, bagaimana ini jika ia ikut latihan, ia takut aomine sudah menunggunya tapi jika ia menemui aomine dan membolos latihan pasti kantoku akan marah padanya dan memberikannya latihan berlipat ganda, kagami mengurut pangkal hidungnya, mencoba berpikir mana pilihan yang harus ia ambil, ketika kagami sedang berpikir ponselnya kembali berbunyi, kagami pun mengambil dari dalam sakunya dan mendapati bahwa aomine kembali mengemailnya

 **from:ahomine**

 **to:kagami taiga**

 **subjek:dimana**

 **bakagami, loe dimana?, gue udah ada di lapangan**

aomine udah dilapangan? tumben banget dia cepet, kagami kembali galau di harus milih aomine apa kantoku, kini kagami memilih mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya, memcoba berpikir dengan lebih keras, kuroko yang melihat cahayanya sedang berpikir keras, menkerut heran "kau kenapa kagami-kun, ayo nanti kalo telat kita bisa kena marah kantoku, aku tidak mau kena pukul lagi oleh kantoku" kuroko menggeleng, ia tidak mau merasakan lagi sakitnya waktu di pukul oleh pelatih perempuannya tersebut "tadi aomine ngirim email ke gue, dia tiba-tiba ngajak 1on1 terus karena gue lupa kalo hari ini ada latihan, gue langsung menyetujuinya, dan tadi dia ngirim email lagi ke gue kalo dia sekarang udah ada di lapangan, gimana nih kuroko, kalo gue batalin kasian aomine dia udah capek capek nunggu masa gue main ngebatalin ajah tapi kalo gue enggak latihan bisa bisa gue kena marah kantoku" kagami mengutarakan kegelisahannya ke bayanganya tersebut, berharap sang bayangan dapat membatu memecahkannya " gimana kalo sekarang kagami-kun temuin ajh dulu aomine-kun, bilang klo hari ini kagami-kun enggak bisa tanding 1on1 dengan aomine-kun, terus kagami-kun bisa balik ke sekolah ikut latihan" ucap kuroko mengusulkan, kagami mengangguk dengan cepat, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui usulan bayanganya tersebut " kalo gitu, loe tolong bilangin dulu ke kantoku yh kalo gue izin dulu sebentar, nanti gue balik lagi"baik kagami-kun" jawab kuroko, setelah mendengar jawaban dari kuroko, kagami langsung berlari tentu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ke kuroko

ketika sampai di lapangan, kagami melihat aomine tengah bermain basket sendirian, mungkin hanya ingin melepas rasa bosan ketika menunggunya, "ahomine" kagami memanggil aomine dengan terengah, " loe habis lari bakagami?" tanya aomine, kagami mengangguk "iyah...ha.gue takut loe..udah nunggu lama..ha..ha makanya gue lari" kagami mengusap keringat yang menetes di keningnya "nih, minum dulu" aomine memberikan kagami minuman yang tadi ia beli ketika sedang menunggu kagami "thanks"

"sebenarnya kesini gue mau minta maaf" ucap kagami setelah nafasnya kembali normal "minta maaf buat apa?" aomine terheran " loe mau ngajak gue 1on1 kan, nah gue mau minta maaf soalnya gue enggak bisa karena hari ini gue ada latihan" kagami menjelaskan makhsud kedatangannya "gue ngajak loe ke lapangan basket bukan buat 1on1"

" terus buat apa"tanyanya lagi

"sebenarnya gue mau ngomong sesuatu ke loe bakagami" aomine seperti mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya "gue mau kita bisa lebih dari temen" tutur aomine tegas, kagami memiringkan kepalanya, sempat bingung dengan ucapan aomine, sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan ucapan teman-rival-nya tersebut "oh loe juga mau jadi saudara gue, loe mau jadi kakak gue juga, kan gue udah punya tatsuya" aomine menggeleng dengan kencang "bukan bakagami, gue bukan mau jadi saudara atau kakak loe, tapi gue mau jadi orang yang berharga menurut loe" kagami kembali berpikir, orang yang menurut dia berharga, " orang yang berharga menurut gue yah saudara ahomine, emang loe mau jadi siapanya gue, temen? sahabat? tapi loe kan emang udah jadi sahabat gue" tutur kagami dengan polosnya, sepertinya memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk bisa mendapatkan salah satu makhluk paling polos didunia ini untuk dijadikan pacar "hufh gue enggak mau jadi temen atau sahabat loe lagi kagami dan gue juga bukan mau jadi saudara atau kakak loe" aomine menghela nafas, ia benar-benar harus sabar menghadapi makhluk polos didepannya ini, daripada ia harus berputar-putar ngodein tapi yang dikodein enggak peka peka mending langsung ngomong ajh, aomine berjalan mendekati kagami sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya, begitu ia sampai didepan kagami, aomine tiba-tiba saja memeluk kagami sambil melepaskan kalung pemberian himuro yang sudah lama menghiasi leher jenjang kagami ia menyimpannya disaku dan mengalungkan kalung yang dibeli dirinya di leher kagami menggantikan kalung saudara pemberian himuro, kagami yang merasa bahwa kalung berharga ya di lepas sempat akan marah sebelum dirinya sadar bahwa aomine mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya, belum sempat dirinya memprotes kelakuan aomine, ia dikejutkan kembali dengan aomine yang tiba tiba menyatukan keningnya, kagami merasa wajahnya memanas, posisi ini terlalu dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat aomine yang menimpa wajahnya "gue mau jadi orang yang sangat berharga bagi loe, orang yang ada disaat loe butuh, dan orang yang paling loe sayang, loe cinta, gue mau loe jadi pacar gue bakagami?" ditambah dengan ucapan aomine yang membuatnya bertambah malu, kagami mengangguk, ia merasa kini tubuhnya yang mengambil alih pikirannya,

aomine mengecup bibir kagami sekilas dan langsung memeluk kagami seerat mungkin, ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang "ahomine lepas bodoh gue enggak bisa nafas, loe mau bunuh gue" kagami memukul mukul dada aomine, ia benar benar kehabisan nafas di pelukan aomine "sorry sorry, itu karena saking senengnya gue kagami" ucap aomine "seneng sih seneng aomine"kagami mendengus "tapi jangan bunuh orang" yang kemudian mengelus ngelus dadanya aomine terkekeh" tapi pokoknya gue bener-bener terima kasih kagami, gue sayang banget sama loe"tatapan aomine yang tiba-tiba melembut membuat kagami menjadi salah tingkah "iyh gue ngerti kok, gue juga sa-yang sama loe" ucap kagami sambil mencoba menyembunyikan semburat malu di pipi tembemnya, ahh kagami your so cute~

end

fanfic kilat dari author gadungan, bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic yanh satu, malah bikin fanfi lainnya

review senpai~

 **omake**

kagami baru saja sampai di gym seirin, ia melihat teman temannya tengah bermain mini game " bakagami kau dari mana saja" riko mendekati kagami yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gym dengan tatapan membunuh "maaf kantoku, tadi bukannya aku sudah minta izin lewat kuroko" riko memukul kepala kagami menggunakan kertas yang telah dilipatnya "enak seka.." ucapan riko tiba tiba terpotong oleh kuroko yang baru sadar bahwa kagami menggunakan kalung yang berbeda dari biasanya "kagami-kun kau beli kalung baru?" tanya kuroko sambil mendekati kagami yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang juga penasaran dengan ucapan kuroko, kagami memang memakai pemberian aomine tadi, ini memamg hampir sama dengan kalung pemberian himuro hanya saja hiasan tengahnya bukan cincin tapi hewan panther berwarna hitam yang tengah memegang bola basket kecil "enggak, ini dari aomine" ucapnya sambil mengelus ngelus hiasan tengahnya "aomine/aomine-kun" semua orang yang ada disana membelakkan matanya " iyah soalnya tadi dia nembak aku" ucapan kagami barusan disambut dengan kagetan semua orang yang ada di sana "HAH!!!" kini yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya ada satu "bagaimana bisa orang mesum seperti aomine bisa mendapatkan malaikat polos seperti kagami" benar benar rahasia dunia


End file.
